Six Days
by Carley9
Summary: Six important days in Severus' life that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**_ – November 2, 1973_

He met her for the first time when he was thirteen.

She had been standing near the center of the village, looking slightly out-of-place, seeming to be searching for someone. Her hair was caught in a severe knot at the back of her head, some loose tendrils framing her face. When her eyes lit on him, she walked toward him determinately, brushing people out of her way. She brushed past him, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward an alleyway between shops. She spoke in a low voice, relaying to him that his future had been changed for the better.

He looked at her with suspicion and asked, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

He saw the corners of her eyes crinkle as she said, "I knew you would be suspicious." She handed him one of the embroidered handkerchiefs that his mother kept on her person at all times and said, "Your mother sends her love." She stepped away from him and said, "You will grow up to be a fine man, Mr. Snape." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The boy grabbed for her as she winked out of existence. He stepped out of the alleyway, holding onto the hair in his hand for dear life, as Rosier bumped into him. Rosier was talking excitedly, and Snape wasn't paying attention to the words, for he had no clue as to how his life had changed.

It was November 2, 1973 and Lord Voldemort was dead.

*****

The Ministry for Magic had been shocked when a brunette witch in black robes apperated into the Atrium and deposited the body of Lord Voldemort onto the floor. She patiently waited until the Aurors arrived to take her statement.

She refused to be put into one of the holding cells, knowing that once she did she might disappear. She held onto her wand and demanded to see Alastor Moody. The first Auror tried to hit her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. As she parried it with her wand and cast a similar hex on him, another Auror stepped up and tried to cast a Stunner on her. She ducked and evaded curses while waiting for Moody to show up, making sure the Aurors couldn't damage the body in the process.

She cast silent Expeliarmus's on the Aurors as Moody exited the lift. She impatiently tapped her foot and said, "It seems that these _gentlemen_," and she growled that word, "are unable to take statements and are prone to hexing first and asking questions later." She kicked the body over, so it was now laying face up and said, "Here is the Dark wizard everyone was so worried about."

Moody looked at the slip of the woman. He had been watching her duel with his fellow Aurors and asked, "Where did you learn those moves, lass?"

She grinned and said, "From the Sons of the Phoenix."

He felt his lower jaw drop to his chest. As he made to close his mouth, she handed him a list. He quickly glanced at the names before asking, "Who are the names on here?"

"Death Eaters." She motioned him closer and said, "Be sure to get all the Dark Artifacts out of Malfoy Manor and destroy a diary with the name Tom Riddle marked somewhere on the cover." She stepped back and said, "Be sure to use Fiendfyre." She tugged on her hair and said, "Constant vigilance!" before she Apperated away from the Ministry.

Moody stared at the spot she had been at for a moment before he began barking out orders. His lips twitched in one corner before he set to the task of taking care of the body.

*****

Eileen Prince-Snape stood in front of the mirror, trying to take care of the scrapes and bruises from the last physical encounter with her husband. She still didn't know where that young woman had come from, but she had been able to take care of Tobias without having to resort to magic.

She sighed then winced as she dabbed a cut on the corner of her lip. She had been pretty certain that Toby had meant to kill her this time. She looked into the mirror and her eyes widened as she saw him standing behind her, his face red from the alcohol and rage churning through his system.

Eileen raised her eyes to the ceiling and said a silent prayer that her Severus would be okay after she was gone. As Toby was getting ready to strike, his fist raised in the air, her rescuer from earlier flew into the bathroom and tackled him. She sat on him and punched him in the jaw, saying, "It isn't near so much fun when the victim has someone to watch out for them, is it, Toby?" The woman landed another blow to his jaw and he was out cold. The woman stood up and said, "It's time to leave, Eileen."

Eileen nodded and grabbed the bag that had been left in the hall. She had shrunken all of her and Severus's belongings just like the woman had told her to. She had silently wept throughout the process, but knew that it was for the best. She allowed the woman to do a Side-Along Apperation and waited until her world was still again before she looked at her surroundings. A hand flew to her mouth, and tears welled in her eyes as she saw where they were.

The woman said with a smile on her face, "Welcome to Prince Manor."

Eileen felt the tears run down her cheeks as she asked, "How?"

"Let's just say, a lot of things have gone on today and your mother was ready for you to come home."

Eileen walked up the steps and turned to look at her savior, only to find the woman had disappeared. She knew she would see her again, maybe sometime in the near future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a short story with only six chapters and an epilogue :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**_ – July 23, 1978_

The second time he met her he was eighteen.

She stood on the front lawn of Prince Manor and smelled the flowers on the walk leading up to the house. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him. She slowly made her way toward him, stopping when she was a few feet away from him. Her hair was loose and flowing, moving in the light breeze as she said, "Hello again, Severus."

Even though he couldn't hide his initial reaction to seeing her again after so long, he folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. When he didn't receive the usual reaction—her smile grew wider instead of cowering—he ground out, "Since I don't know who you are, I don't think I should let you in."

She gave a small laugh and said, "You never asked." She walked around him and said, "For the record, I'm the person who has changed your life."

His arm snaked out and grabbed her right upper arm, his hand tightening so she couldn't walk away from him and said, "I don't know what you've done, but you haven't changed my life."

He watched her eyes narrow dangerously. Before he had a chance to flinch away, she grabbed at his left sleeve and ripped it up to his elbow. Upon seeing smooth unblemished skin, she gave a sigh of relief. She looked into his eyes and said, "I've changed it in ways you can't even imagine." She tore her arm out of his grasp and shook it slightly. She could feel bruising start to appear and stopped herself from hitting him. "Remember the day we first met? You managed to grab a hair on my robes. I'm sure you've tested it every which way to find out a smidgen of information about me, so I'll give you this one for free." She licked her lips, watching his eyes follow her motions, before continuing, "Lily was never meant to be with you. Even if I could have changed that, I wouldn't have."

He felt her brush past him as he stared dumbly at a spot on the lawn.

*****

Eileen rose from where she was sitting when she heard someone enter the library. As she looked at the door, she saw her savior, smiling at her. She rushed toward the young lady and said, "I don't know if I adequately expressed my gratitude the last time we met."

The young woman just smiled as she sat in one of the armchairs placed throughout the spacious room. She placed her hands in her lap and said, "I heard that the last of the Death Eaters had finally been rounded up."

Eileen sat in a chair near the young woman's and tried to sort her thoughts. She looked up and saw unshed tears in the young woman's eyes and said, "Yes, all of them. Thanks to the list you gave them." She smiled at the sound of music being carried over the lawns of her estate from the one next to hers. "Weddings are such a happy occasion."

"Especially this one," a twinkle appeared in the young woman's eye as she continued, "since it is my parents' wedding."

Eileen felt surprised that the young lady in front of her was a time traveler, but when she looked at the circumstances the last time they met, she wasn't surprised. "May I ask your name? I have a feeling we will see each other again."

"My name is Hermione." She gave a small laugh. "Although, your son has been known to call me all sorts of other names." She checked her watch and excused herself. "I'm sorry, I have one more trip to make before I have to make the next journey forward."

Eileen rose once more and followed Hermione out of the room. "When will we see you again?"

Hermione gave a small laugh and answered, "Far sooner than you think."

*****

She felt him stalking her as she moved to the outer edge of the property. A few steps from the boundary, she stopped and pivoted, catching sight of him in the corner of her field of vision. She smiled and said, "I know you've been following me." She felt her heart give a small flutter as she watched him leave his hiding spot and stalk toward her.

He stopped in front of her, causing her to gaze up at him. He reached for her, entwining one of his hands in her riot of curls, and asked, "What is it about you that haunts me so?" He saw a corner of her mouth slide up into a half-smile and he could take it no more. He crushed his mouth to hers. He could feel her melting into him, submitting to his will. As he pushed for deeper contact, she turned the tables on him and became the aggressor. Her hands—which had been passive until this point—entangled with his hair and she pulled him down to her level. Her mouth left his for a moment, seeking other places to leave her mark, before returning to his and searing it with her passion.

He brought the one hand not trapped in her curls to her waist, pressing up against her, making her feel the evidence of his own passion. She gave a small moan of satisfaction and pressed harder against him, pulling away to look into his eyes. As their breathing calmed down she whispered, "Don't forget this. Even when it seems like I'm never going to return… remember this."

She yanked herself out of his grasp, took the last two steps away from the boundary, and disappeared right in front of his eyes. He looked up at the sky and gave a frustrated roar before stalking back to the house to have a chat with his mother about their stranger.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know there was some confusion with the first chapter, but there is supposed to be. By the end it will be clear what is going on, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**_ Had to change the rating of the story for this chapter. Not too graphic, but don't want to get in trouble for mislabeling either. Enjoy :) _

**Chapter Three**_ – January 9, 1982_

The woman appeared in his room just after the clock struck midnight on his twenty-second birthday. She shed her outer robes and placed them on a chair, before sitting on the edge of his bed and smoothing his hair. She climbed in bed behind him and held him as he slept. She still looked slightly disheveled from the last time he had seen her.

As she soothed him, he let out the tears he had been holding in all day. His mother had cancer, and it had been discovered too late. He turned over and his lips searched for hers in the darkness. She placed small soothing kisses all over his face—cheeks, chin, forehead—to try to wash away his hurt. She let his hands ghost over her body, letting out little mewls of pleasure to let him know it was okay.

He turned her onto her back and slowly slid his hand up her leg—starting with her calf and sliding all the way up to her hip—encouraged by the sounds escaping from behind her lips. He continued his trek up her body, eventually finding the lace along the edge of her brassiere. He gently ran his thumb over the material, slowly working toward the nipples straining through the fabric.

She moaned his name as she arched up into his touch, exposing her neck and straining for him to touch her with something other than the feather-light caresses he was currently teasing her with. She grabbed at the garment currently covering his frame and drew it upwards. She reached her hand underneath and began pleasuring him.

He let out a low moan at the feeling of her hand on him. He thrust into her hand and claimed her mouth with a vengeance. He could almost feel the moment she surrendered—the moment she became pliant—and felt a small sense of victory. He pulled his mouth away from hers and brought his mouth to her ear. He asked in a soft, husky tone, "Can you tell me your name?" When he felt her shake her head 'no', he tweaked a nipple and said, "I would really like to know whose name to call out when we finish this."

She flashed him a dangerous grin and flipped him on his back. She straddled his chest and pulled her dress off she had been wearing under her robes. She gave a gasp as he ground into her, making her feel his hardness against her softness. She leaned forward so her forehead was almost touching his and ground into him, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from him. "As long as you've been waiting, it's not going to happen tonight." She ground into him again and said, "It won't even be in the near future, but I promise you that when it does happen, you will be so glad we waited."

She slid off him and pulled him out of his confines and slowly started to stroke him to completion. She talked to him of all the things they would finally do when he caught up to her time. She whispered to him of how long she had already waited for him and how she couldn't wait until they could be one; and right before he reached completion, she whispered to him her name. He came with her name echoing in the chamber.

She watched him slip into slumber as she dressed and went into the adjoining sitting room, quietly closing the door behind her so she didn't wake him. She left the suite of rooms and headed purposefully toward Eileen's. She needed to let Eileen know what was going to happen in her absence.

* * *

Severus awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in years. He remembered the night before and looked for his mystery woman. He looked out his bedroom window—one that looked over the neighboring estate's lawn—and saw a small bundled up creature playing in the snow. He could see her taking in the delights of the snow, laughing as the snowflakes landed on her nose and eyelashes. He could feel that she was familiar, but he couldn't say as to how.

A house-elf popped into the room, startling Severus out of his reverie. Before he could say anything, the elf said, "Mistress Snape is wanting you to come to the library."

He waved the elf off and quickly dressed, curious as to what his mother wanted. He entered the library and stopped short when he saw his mother and his—and he almost hesitated to think it—woman were cordially talking and drinking tea. He sat in a chair catty-corner to the settee they were sharing and poured a cup of tea. He slowly sipped the brew as he watched the women from under his lashes.

"Severus? Were you listening to anything we were saying?"

He set his cup on his saucer. He gave a small smile and answered honestly. "No, I wasn't paying any attention to what you were talking about. I was enjoying the lovely picture you ladies were making."

The woman—no, Hermione—smiled rather indulgently at his mother and said, "Nice cover, Severus." She sipped from her cup and reached for a biscuit. She took a bite and let her mind wander for a moment and said, "This will be my last visit for a long time." She could see the astonishment cross his features, but she knew what had to be done. "In a few days, you will meet an inquisitive child. She doesn't know what is happening over here, but she can feel magic." She turned to Eileen and asked, "Will you invite her and her mother to tea as often as possible?"

Eileen gave a small smile and said she would. She felt a little more hope today than she had in the last few days. The cancer diagnosis had knocked the wind out of her, but she wasn't too surprised. Hermione had let her know that in her original timeline, Eileen had died on the day Hermione defeated Voldemort—beaten to death in a drunken rage—and that it was one of the catalysts that would send her son running to join the madman's ranks. However, his obsession with the former Lily Evans had been changed to this mysterious woman and while she trusted her new friend, she didn't know how this would effect her boy in the long run. She watched them interact and was surprised to see the love and hope shining out of the woman's eyes. She cleared her throat and asked, "Who is the little girl, Hermione?"

She watched the woman color up and smiled to herself. She heard the mumbled answer she gave to Severus, but knew the girl was lying. She now knew why this woman was doing the things she was. She patted the woman's hand and said, "Don't worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me."

A clock chimed the hour and Hermione rose in a hurry. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Both Severus and Eileen watched Hermione walk toward a corridor and disappear into thin air. Eileen looked at her son and said, "I have a feeling we will be seeing her before too long."

* * *

**AN:**_ Color me surprised. This chapter flew out fairly quick (for once) and was ready to post. I also have a jump start on the next chapter as well. Review and let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**_ - August 31, 1991_

Severus sat in his library, watching the clock tick the time away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sound. It had been nine years since he had seen his Hermione and he was starting to get impatient. His mother had told him that the young woman would be making an appearance this evening, right before they had been interrupted by the arrival by Hermione the Younger. The chit had arrived to let his mother know that she had indeed gotten her Hogwarts' letter and began chatting aimlessly about what house she would like to be sorted into.

Then she had looked shyly up at him and asked him what house he thought she would be in.

He had left the parlor then, afraid of what he would say to the girl.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings, not when she had saved his mother's life. The girl's first manifestation of magic had cured his mother's cancer; all his mother had told the girl that she was sick and couldn't enjoy their tea times for too much longer. The girl had thrown her arms around his mother and cried, "I wish you were all better and could have tea with me forever!" In the weeks that had followed, his mother slowly got her strength back and a visit to the healers told them her cancer was going into 'spontaneous remission'. Neither Severus or Eileen told them what had happened and Little Hermione was glad her friend was getting better.

Eileen had taken it upon herself to tell the girl's mother and Severus stayed far away while that happened.

The clock chimed eight times, startling Severus out of his reverie. He moved to turn in his chair when a set of hands came down and held him in place. The hands lightly caressed his shoulders and he could smell the slight vanilla scent that could only be Hermione. He felt her place her face next to his and she whispered, "I'm only able to stay a short while." He felt her hands lift from his shoulders and saw her shadow come around the edge of the chair. She stopped in front of him and said, "I remember the first time I met you. You were tall and imposing and reminded me of shadows. Then you smiled at me and handed me a cup of tea. You proceeded to tell my mother that I would one day be a witch and that I would save the world."

Severus sputtered and said, "I never said any such thing!"

Hermione smiled and said, "I know. Last time, when I first met you, I was eleven. This time, I was two. Both times, I could feel as if my purpose was laid out in front of me, even if I didn't know what it was." She let her gaze roam over his face before returning her gaze to his eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his face and asked, "Do you feel it yet? I was uncertain as to when I was to come this time, but I felt this was a good place to stop. I know she already feels it, but do you?" She searched his face again before pulling away and saying, "Not quite yet, but soon."

Severus jumped out of his chair and asked, "What do you mean by that? How can you know what I feel or what I'm supposed to?" He walked away from her and said, "I never wanted to be plagued by you, yet that is all you have ever done." He turned to her and watched her demurely clasping her hands across her abdomen. He growled at her and closed the distance between them. He snarled, "Why can't I get you out of my head? Did you curse or hex me?" He grabbed her upper arms and shook her, then after a moment of hesitation, pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her becoming pliant and he deepened the kiss. He could hear her breathy moans and increased the pressure by pulling her closer to him.

He was surprised when she pushed away from him and said, "That was the last kiss we can share. The next time I come back..." She shook her head and said, "If you see me again, you'll be too full of her to want to bother with me." She moved over to the book shelves and let her fingers move over the titles, trying to catch her breath. She was aware of him, like she always was, stalking and watching her movements. She slowly felt herself returning to normal and continued a circuit around the room. She stopped in the middle of the room and asked, "Why didn't you tell her what house you thought she should be in?"

Severus stopped and stared at the witch for a moment. "I hadn't really thought of what house she would be best in." He watched as she raised an eyebrow at him and knew she could call his bluff. He sighed and said, "I didn't want her to ask for something I told her. I want her to be herself, without my bias."

She smiled at him and said, "I wouldn't be too worried about that." She glanced at the clock and told him that it was time for her to leave. "You won't be alone for long," she said as she vanished.

He stared at the spot she had been standing at for a moment then went over to where he kept his liquor. He poured himself a few fingers of firewhiskey and threw it back before he had a chance to think better. As he contemplated pouring another, he heard a soft tapping noise on his door. He swiftly walked over to the door and pulled it open and found Little Hermione standing there.

She smiled up at him and said, "You never answered my question."

The brassy little thing came into his library and sat in his chair. She looked so small sitting there with her feet dangling. She gave him a look that stated that she wasn't going anywhere until he answered her question. He glared at her and was silent a few moments before answering her. "You would do well in any house that would have you, but I have a feeling you've already made up your mind." He watched her smile slowly turn into a smirk before continuing, "However, Gryffindor would surely fit you personality-wise." He moved so he was standing right in front of her and searched her face for something that would call out to him, give him a sign of what Hermione the Elder had known was coming.

He watched the girl leave his library and was struck with knowledge that would have made his Hermione proud.

The girl would one day be his downfall. What he didn't know was that would happen sooner than he would have liked.

* * *

**AN:**_ We're getting closer to the end! Only two more chapters and an epilogue left. In the next chapter, the focus is going to shift away from Hermione the Elder and toward Hermione the Younger._

_Please review and let me know what you think :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** -_ July 13, 1996 _

When Hermione next appeared, Severus felt conflicted in ways he had never known before. Unfortunately for him, his feelings had nothing to do with Hermione the Elder and everything to do with Hermione the Younger. At this very moment, the young lady was having tea in the parlor with his mother and her _guest_. The young man happened to be Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter; he kept having to suppress the urge to throttle the boy, especially the way he kept looking at the young lady. He watched them carefully, waiting to pounce when the boy decided to make the wrong move.

Hermione the Elder was watching Severus from the shadows and was unsurprised to see him glaring at the pair. She remembered something like this happening however, in her timeline, it had been Neville Longbottom sharing tea with her. She could see the scowl darken on Severus' face as the young man stood and thanked Eileen for the lovely tea and asked her younger self to walk him out. She watched Severus stalk after them before she left her corner and sat down next to Eileen. "How are you doing?"

A smile blossomed over the older woman's face as she said, "I've never felt better. It has been inordinately fun watching that girl dance circles around my boy." She turned to her friend and asked, "Did similar things happen for you in your time?"

Hermione picked up a teacup and poured from the pot sitting on the table. She took a sip of the pekoe blend and let out a small sound of satisfaction. She nodded and said, "The events are similar, but sooner in time." She took another sip before continuing, "For example, this time, I brought Neville Longbottom to tea with me instead of Harry Potter. I don't know what this girl's relationship with her tea companion is, but Neville was my best school-friend. Severus knew that, but it still drove him mad with jealousy; and I was more than willing to let him stew in his own juices."

Eileen grabbed a biscuit off the plate before her and said, "I guess we'll have to see how he handles this situation."

* * *

Severus tried to follow them as silently as he could, but he could feel something well up in him that made him want to bloody the boy up. He hadn't heard anything about this boy until Hermione stated yesterday she was bringing a guest to tea. He had to bite back a growl when the boy clasped her hand and started to whisper things in her ear. She giggled at what ever he was saying to her and he had to keep himself from running up and pulling them apart.

* * *

"Your protector is right behind us, Hermy-love," Harry whispered into his friend's ear. He understood now why it was Hermione's missive had seemed so desperate for him to come visit her. "I take it this is the man you've been drooling over?" When she nodded her head, he said, "I'm glad he decided not to teach, he's what Parvati would call 'drool-worthy'." Hermione giggled at the mention of Harry's girlfriend, a fellow Gryffindor who understood Hermione using her boyfriend as bait to lure 'her protector' where she wanted him.

"How's your mum doing?"

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "She's getting ridiculous. She told Dad to give me the talk again." He groaned thinking of the way his dad gave the talk. "I told her that I had no plans to have children until I'm thirty and she didn't believe me. She gets worse with every baby she has."

Hermione smiled at her friends antics. It wasn't very often that Lily Potter got on her son's nerves, but when she did, it was usually after one of his younger siblings got in trouble. "So, how is the newest Potter?"

Harry grinned and said, "Doing what babies do naturally: sleep, eat, poop, and repeat." He smiled at the look on Hermione's face and said, "After this last one she was worse though. After 3 boys, she finally got her girl." By the time they were done speaking, he gave her a hug and whispered to her, "He's right behind you."

Hermione watched as Harry activated the portkey his dad had given to him before turning around and glaring at Severus. She went up to him and said, "I don't know why you seem to take delight in harassing my friends, but it needs to stop."

Severus snarled back at her, "If I didn't have to watch out for your virtue, I would gladly quit harassing your friends!"

She felt her fists ball up as she yelled back, "You don't have anything to worry about! Most of the boys my age see me as a friend and nothing more!" She could feel her anger dissipate as she softly said, "Not that it would matter anyway. The person I love thinks of me as a little sister."

Severus felt ashamed as he watched the tears begin to flow and her shoulders began to shake. He handed her a handkerchief and, in a soft voice, told her to dry her tears. He gathered her into a hug and said, "If that person is unable to see the warm and loving person you are, that person is a fool. Especially if they are unwilling to see the woman you are growing up to be."

Hermione pulled away from him, and for one brief shining moment, she knew he would be willing to wait for her to grow up just a little bit more. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips before turning away and heading for home.

Severus stood there, stunned, until he could no longer see her. He slowly made his way to the parlor, where his mother and Hermione the Elder still sat, drinking tea and cooing over pictures she was showing his mother. Severus made his way over to the settee and sat down heavily, still stunned by the thoughts going through his head. He turned to Hermione and asked, "Was it always there for her?" When Hermione gave him a blank look, he elaborated, "This feeling of completeness and a knowledge she could make my life miserable just by deciding to be absent from it."

She smiled at him and said, "From the first moment she met you."

* * *

**AN:** _Well, only one chapter and an epilogue left. The last chapter will be Severus' sixth important day and the Epilogue will be about what Hermione the Elder returns home to. I hope you are enjoying reading this as I am writing it. As always, leave a review to let me know how you like it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. *sigh*_

* * *

**Chapter Six**_ - December 25, 2000_

Severus woke up bright and early on Christmas morn to find Hermione the Elder staring at him from a chair at his bedside. He groaned and rolled over, unwilling to look at another person this early in the morning. He heard her snicker at his attitude and was prepared to throw her out before she said, "This is the last time I will be visiting you."

He sat up and watched her straighten her robes. "Need to go back to your own time? I'm surprised you showed up after so many years."

She shrugged and said, "There are a few loose ends I need to tie up before I can leave." She searched herself for invisible lint, trying to prolong the silence. She looked up at him and asked, "Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if I had never interfered?"

Severus rose from his bed and grabbed a robe. As he put on the garment, he said, "From time to time I have. I thought of it most after the third time I saw you." He went into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom and got himself a glass of water to drink. When he came out, Hermione had removed her outer robe and for the first time he noticed a slight swell to her abdomen.

She noticed where his gaze was drawn to and she smiled at him. When she met his questioning gaze, she said, "It was dark that one time you saw me." She motioned for him to find a comfortable seat so she could begin.

"When the very first Hermione had traveled through time, her reality was vastly different from this one. She and her friends were on the winning side of a great war involving Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters versus Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. There had been many casualties, including one Severus Snape. She researched for years, trying to figure out how to go back and fix things before it escalated to war.

"She eventually made a device that allowed her to go back and fix things for another reality. She had six tries to get it right before she would be forced to return to her time. She made the first trip back and realised that a lot of things were indirectly tied to her former professor. So she used five days to set things in motion and the sixth to tell her other self what had happened. After the fifth time the travelling happened, a pattern emerged. Lord Voldemort was most vulnerable on a certain day in 1973. Eileen Snape always died on the same day. Eileen's death was almost always one of the final straws that would send young Snape on his destructive path.

"When I recieved the device, I was also given a date and a set of instructions. I would defeat Lord Voldemort and save Eileen, giving you a chance to have a real life."

Severus sat in silence, taking in the information she had just told him. As he sat in silence, one question became prominent in his mind. "How many have traveled before you?"

She smiled and said, "I am number twenty-five." She saw some of the color leave his face as she continued, "Your time is the first in which there is still peace at the end. In my third year of schooling, there was an attempted coup, but it was quickly squashed. My parents were caught in the cross-fire and were killed. Your mother took me in."

Severus gaze returned to her stomach and asked, "Is the me from your time going to be a father?"

She laughed and said, "You already are. This is our third."

A knock sounded on the door. The curly-haired woman rose and opened the door as her counter-part had her hand raised to knock again. Hermione the Younger gasped before she exclaimed, "I knew I wasn't losing my mind!" She turned to the dark wizard and asked, "Is this why you wanted me to come over this morning?"

Severus pulled her to the side and quietly whispered to her that he had no idea the the woman was going to show up in his room and he had other plans for her once their guest left. He captured her lips in a quick kiss before saying, "I would appreciate if you made this quick."

Madame Snape looked at him and said, "Be glad I arrived early. It puts a damper on the mood if someone pops in in the middle of foreplay." She watched the pair blush and said, "I'll be gone in five minutes, then you can fill Miss Granger in on the rest." She grabbed the young woman's arm and moved her to a corner of the room where Severus couldn't hear them talking. She handed the younger woman a pendant and said, "Severus will explain the particulars, but I will let you know, you only need to go back once." She whispered the date and handed her a sheet of paper with instructions. "Remember, you have to follow the directions _to the letter_. Failure to do so will start another alternate timeline."

She walked away from her younger self and up to Severus. She gave him a quick peck and said, "Be sure to enjoy what she has to give you."

The pair watched her disappear into thin air with interest, watching the spot she had stood at for a moment. Severus cleared his throat to dispel the silence and asked _his_ Hermione, "What do the instructions say?"

Her eyes scanned the page. She smiled at him as she answered, "Brew an anti-venom with phoenix tears and pour it down the bastard's throat." She placed the paper in one of her pockets and crossed the distance between them. She twined her arms around him and said, "I think I'm going to enjoy my Christmas before I leave on my trip."

* * *

_May 2, 1998 - First Dimension_

Hermione waited outside the Shrieking Shack, the potion clutched in her hand, waiting for the dark wizard to leave. She had a glamour on to hide her features, on the off-chance she was spotted by someone who wasn't supposed to see her. She held back tears as she heard Severus gasping for breath as he spoke to someone in the building. She waited until his breathing stilled and the sounds of footsteps receded farther into the building. She peeked into the windows and let out a silent sigh of relief to see no one stayed behind. Entering through one of the broken windows, she tried not to move him as she inspected him—one of the directions stated that moving him could leave him beyond any help that could be conjured up—and noticed his mouth was slightly ajar. She gave a small prayer of thanks as she uncorked the potion. She poured the half the contents on the outside of the snake bite, waiting to see if the skin would knit together before she used the second half.

It was several agonizing minutes as she waited, the sounds of battle happening around her. She watched the skin slowly knit back together and felt a sense of achievement. She waited until the skin had closed over the wound before dumping the rest down his throat. She watched his eyes lose the glassy quality they had taken on before she barked for Winky. As the slightly sloshed house-elf popped in, the witch demanded that the creature apperated them to the Hospital where she could hand Severus off to Madame Pomfrey. After a minute bickering with the house-elf, she shouted, "I swear if you do not do as I ask, Winky, I will bind you to my service just so I can give you clothes!"

Winky did as she was ordered, but was a little put out as she was reminded of another bossy witch.

Hermione called for Pomfrey and got Severus onto a bed. As she quickly explained to the medwitch what she had done, she slipped a piece of paper into Severus's pocket, one that had been yellowed with time and passed between travelers twenty-five times before it had reached it final resting place in his pocket. She kissed his forehead before she returned to her time, whispering to him, "I hope this version of you will appreciate what she would have gone through to save you."

* * *

**AN:** _Well, only the epilogue left to go. Thanks for reading this far :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**_ - May 2, 2003_

* * *

_Twenty-sixth Dimension_

Hermione sat at her vanity as the hairdresser styled her hair. Eileen had spared no expense when it came to their wedding. She was anxious to become the newest member of the Snape family, but knew she wouldn't be the newest for long. She placed a hand on her abdomen and could faintly detect the life growing inside of her. She smiled in remembrance at the way Severus had greeted her upon her return from her journey through time. He had fallen upon her like he hadn't seen her for years, when in reality less than a day had passed. That night, he had finally asked her to marry him and she had agreed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Eileen standing behind her. She smiled at the expression on her future mother-in-law's face as she could feel the life growing inside of Hermione. Both witches magic had been entwined ever since Hermione had cured Eileen's cancer all those years ago. Eileen met her gaze and asked, "Does he know yet?"

Hermione smiled at her and said, "I was going to tell him after the ceremony. He would be all out of sorts and I have to have him in my clutches just in case he decides to bolt."

Eileen laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that. He's been waiting for this day since before you were born."

* * *

_Twenty-fifth Dimension_

"Alright, Hermione, it's time to push."

Hermione growled at the midwife standing in position to catch her child. Part of her wished she hadn't lied to Severus, but this was her first delivery and she was scared. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to make a pattern in the cracks as she tried to gather her strength to push. To her right she could hear her husband laughing at her under his breath. She looked at him and said, "If you want sex ever again, you will quit laughing now."

Severus smiled at her and gripped her hand to help her get into position. "I'm not laughing at you, love. I'm so excited to see our child that I can't contain it." He kissed her forehead and said, "Let's bring our child into the world, love."

After two hours of pushing, Rachel Eileen Snape finally joined her parents. Hermione was tired and sweaty as she checked her daughter over to see if she had all of her fingers and toes. She looked up at Severus and said, "She's perfect, Severus. Absolutely perfect."

Severus picked up his daughter and was awed that this beautiful creature was part him. He lowered his voice and began telling her about all the trouble those Longbottom boys would try to get her into and to stay away from them at all costs.

Hermione just laughed.

* * *

_First Dimension_

"Miss Granger, I seem to be in need of your assistance."

Hermione stood from where she was sitting. She had become Professor Snape's assistant when he had been released from the hospital all those years ago. When he expressed a desire to get away from the school and open an apothecary, Hermione had joined him. When Ron expressed a disbelief in her chosen profession, she broke off their tentative relationship and told him to mind his own business. After Ron had gotten back with Lavender, his relationship with Hermione returned to the easy-going friendship it had been before the kiss.

As she went back to where Severus was gathering ingredients for a potion, she tried to figure out why he allowed her to become his friend. In the beginning stages of his recovery, she had bullied him into getting better, forcing potions down his throat when he wouldn't let Poppy near him, and listened when he lost his temper with the process. He had given her access to his stores when he found out that he would have difficulties reaching things when he would be confined to a wheelchair. Now, nearly four years since he had ditched the wheelchair, he still had her around to help him.

She entered the storeroom and saw Severus playing with a sheet of paper. It was yellowed with time and had permanent creases across the surface. He motioned for her to stand in front of him. As she did so, he cleared his throat and seemed to be searching for the right things to say. He kept his eyes on the paper as he quietly began to speak. "I have admired you for quite some time, Hermione, but I wanted you to grow up a little before I asked you this question."

Hermione closed the distance between them. She touched his hand and said, "No matter what my answer is, you will always be my friend, Severus."

He shifted his gaze to their hands and let out the breath he had been holding. "Would you let me court you?"

He had said it so quietly that it took Hermione a moment before she was able to process what it was he had said. She kissed his hand and answered, "I would be honored." She gazed up into his face and saw hope shining in his eyes. She brushed her lips softly against his to seal their agreement.

As Severus reached for her, the paper slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. Forgotten until much later, its message of hope had stayed with Severus throughout the years he had been alone.

_I had never realized how deep my love was for him until he had died. If he had lived, he would have known how loved he was. I gave myself six days to change his life, only to have mine changed in return._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **_This is the end. I enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it._


End file.
